theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Utonium
Professor Drake Utonium '''is a scientist who is one of the main characters of The Powerpuff Girls Z. He appeared since the beginning of the episode. Making his first appearance in The Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue, he is a father figure to the PPGZ and is the father of Ken Utonium. His wife is an astronaut, who made her first appearance in Episode 26. Appearance Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort you might expect form am eminent scientist and/or a father. Section Hidden Experiment Chemical Z While Professor experiment, Ken brought him a snack. Poochi appear to get some buns too. It was so fun but Poochi over react it and accidentaly thrown some one of the bun. And they where shock, when they saw the color changing into a light one. Professor Utonium experiment in there computer about the Chemical X. The computer reply '''Chemical X need a new name and Professor called it CHEMICAL Z. When a tragedy happen not in his home, New Townsville, USA, but in the whole world. Ken said he need to use the chemical z from the wheather but Professor said it need to experiment it. But it was happen, Ken target the Ice board and there was in the inside out in ice board. Role Professor Utonium's real name is unknown. He has a son named Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. Professor Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lights back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assuming that it had caused him to be a bully to the girls. However, this does not change his behavior towards Ken. He appears to be a gentle father figure like the original Professor Utonium was in The Powerpuff Girls. He treats the girls like members of his family and is very close to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. Personality While he is very gentle and serious, Professor Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does. In episode 37, when the Powerpuff Girls Z are "grounded" from using their powers for a day when they have to take a test in school, Professor Utonium fills in for them, donning an exosuit with a laser beam gun and rocket pack, calling himself "Professor Puff Z" (this is most likely based on the original cartoon episode "Powerprof" in which he also donned a fighting suit but drove the girls crazy with lame one-liners during battles). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Professor Puff Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. His main attack is the Utonoun Beam. At the end of the episode, Ken, Peach and himself call themselves "Powerpuff Boys Z" as their own self-proclaimed superhero team. Gallery Power and Weapon Professor had alot of knowledge in science. While the girls have a primary exam, New Townsville USA need a hero in justice. Professor volunteer to safe the day with Ken and Poochi in the lab and while his out on New Townsville, USA to fight Amoeba Boys and the others. Trivia *Professor Utonium is a son of Professor Utonium in the original show. *In this series, Professor name is disame in the original. *In the anime, the Professor has one son, unlike the original show, when he had three daughters. Characters Males Main Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Protogonist Category:New Townsville residents